How He Used To Do It
by ButterFlight
Summary: "Eren," Jean's sudden outburst stopped Eren's rant. "Comfort me." /Yaoi/PWP Warnings listed in author's note. Read at own risk. R&R.


A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters. This is smut in its purest form and involves a few kinks. If fetishes/kinks tend to upset you, do not read. If this is the case I also recommend that you stay away from my other fics as well. I always love reviews for constructive criticism so feel free to leave your thoughts. I value them. I don't know if this is just going to be a one shot or if I will continue it. Also I will be updating "Fall Into Step" soon. I've just been very busy. Now that I got all of that out please enjoy the fanfic!

It had been three weeks and Jean had hardly spoken a word to anybody since Marco's death. He had snapped at Eren a few times in the beginning of his mourning but soon after turned into a walking corpse himself.

Eren was walking into his assigned barrack, returning early from another one of his tests when he found Jean crying on bed.

"Jean?" Eren questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be at training?"

Jean ignored Eren as of the norm lately. Eren let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jean you can't keep doing this. Skipping training, I mean. I know you're upset about his death but we have to move forward in our battle against the titans."

"He's gone! Eren…..I loved him." Fresh tears came gushing out of Jean's eyes. The tension in the room was getting thicker by the second. Jean's eyes began to roam absently over Eren's body. Eren had taken off his shirt upon entering the barrack. While Eren was lecturing Jean about focusing on the ultimate goal of humanity, Jean was taking in each toned inch of flesh that his current company had on display.

"Eren," Jean's sudden outburst stopped Eren's rant. "Comfort me."

A bit stunned, "What?"

"Touch me like he used to." Jean's eyes were now hooded.

"Jean I don't think this is a good idea." Eren shifted his weight.

"Please, Eren. I'm begging you." Eren wasn't budging and that's when Jean tried a new form of approach. "I've seen the way you look at me when we change. I've caught you watching us in the shower. How he used to touch me. I know you were watching so don't tell me you don't want this for your own selfish reasons."

Eren winced. Jean was hitting the nail right on the head. He'd wanted him the second he sassed him back in the mess hall for the first time. His pants had suddenly grown extremely tight just thinking about Jean's hot mouth encircling one of his nipples.

"Jaegar if you will touch me how he used to, I'll touch you in ways you could only imagine in your dreams."

Eren gulped. Jean reached up and gave Eren's noticeable bulge a firm squeeze. Eren let out a hot exhale as a shiver ran up his spine. Jean began to palm Eren's member. The man receiving this special treat let out a hiss. A tight coil of heat was building up in his lower abdomen as his tip began to leak. Jean pressed his open mouth right below Eren's navel. He unzipped the topless man's pants and pulled them down around his ankles. Without wasting any time Jean wrapped his lips around Eren's bulge through his underwear. Jean kept panting on Eren's thinly clothed member and began to drag his tongue up the sides, blotting a wet spot to seep through Eren's garment and slick up his straining cock.

"Haaa! Okay, fine. I'll do it….just..ungh…ha…stop teasing." Eren was mewling. Jean pulled Eren onto the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. He splayed Eren's legs and looped his arms underneath while kneading his ass. Eren's leaking cock was immediately swallowed and sucked on harder than he'd ever pumped himself. Jean's tongue was massaging the underside of his thick member when Eren started trembling.

"Fucking…ngh Jean! I'm going to fucking burst." Jean sucked harder than before. Eren exploded after a few tight bobs and rode out his orgasm as Jean milked every last drop.

"Ya know Eren," Jean said with a sad yet somewhat taunting lilt in his voice. "I used to suck him dry. Make him cum so much that he couldn't fuck for days afterwards."

Eren's cock twitched back to life. Jean began rutting his own clothed erection up against Eren's naked one as he captured a pert, swollen nipple in a deep suck.

While Eren was writhing underneath Jean, the taller man pulled out some kind of restraining band and fastened it tightly around the hilt of Eren's cock.

"What..the….ha….fu…fuck?"

Jean smirked. "It makes you wait. Can't cum until I say so. He used to fuck me like this." The man with the two-toned hair switched to the other nipple.

The strain on Eren's engorged member was growing by the minute. The pressure building up inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. He reached down to stroke himself but Jean batted his hand away.

"Trust me, it'll only make it worse." At that, the taller male flipped his partner onto his back and began kissing along his spine until he reached his tailbone. He hummed softly into Eren's flesh, which only drove the latter absolutely mad.

"Here's how this is gonna work Jaegar. I'm about to eat your ass out." Eren's hole twitched. Jean peppered kisses back up the other man's spine as he told him everything that was about to happen. "And I'm not gonna let you cum. Then you will proceed to take my clothes off. You will worship every inch of my skin just as he used to do. You will suck on my balls as you prep my ass. When I'm about to burst you'll put this other tight band around my cock and we'll move to shower. From there, you will fuck me until both our bodies are quaking so hard that we have to sit down to finish up. Got that?"

When Eren didn't respond Jean took that initiative to insert his wet muscle into Eren's tight entrance. Eren whined. He was rutting against the bed trying to get some sort of friction when Jean spanked him hard.

"No rutting. It'll only make it worse." Jean stated in between darting and swirling his tongue. The other man's thighs were starting to shake violently so Jean stopped his ministrations and placed a tender kiss on the backside of Eren's balls. At this Eren rolled over to face his temporary lover. "Your turn."

It didn't take much effort for Eren to flip Jean. The taller man went willingly. His erection had clearly been cooped up inside his pants for too long because there was a considerable pool of precum in the front of his uniform. Luckily neither of them had been wear 3DMG.

Eren pulled off Jean's shirt. Kissing and suckling at every little crevices and flat plain of skin that Jean had to provide.

Jean was softly moaning the name of the lover he'd lost. Eren chose to ignore this for the time being and worked off Jean's pants and underwear. He licked the pads of his feet, eliciting an extremely strangled sound from Jean.

"Mm-AH…Mmarco…shiitt…"

Eren moved up his legs and began kissing up his length but was quickly corrected.

"Only how he used to do it."

Jean's cock was consistently leaking at this point and Eren thought long and hard about how he wouldn't mind taking that beauty out for a joy ride sometime. The tremble of thighs was the only thing that brought Eren back to reality as he was panting right on Jean's balls. He suckled on each nut. Causing Jean to cry out. Without thinking, Eren shoved two fingers in the moaning man's mouth. Jean sucked greedily on the fingers until Eren pulled them out, with the sound of a messy pop to follow. Now that his fingers were coated he slipped two into Jean's twitching asshole and prepped him. In and out, in and out until he hit Jean's prostate and the other man nearly screamed.

"Ha…it's time…"

Eren took the other band from Jean and fastened it tightly around the bare man's cock. The two of them waddled into the showers. In one of his hand's Jean was carrying a small vial of oil.

"We didn't usually use this. I mean I got used to his size after a while…but you're…umm..a bit thicker than he was." Jean dumped the remaining oil on Eren's pulsing erection. Eren would've teased him for his comment if it hadn't been for their current circumstances. After carefully placing the vial out of harms way, the taller man turned around and braced himself against the wall. Eren grabbed his hips. Before entering his partner, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on the back of his testicles.

"Th-Thank you." Tears ebbed at the corners of Jean's eyes.

"Don't mention it." Eren sunk into Jean slowly. The pace was quite slow at first. Jean couldn't seem to adjust to Eren's girth for some reason.

"Jean, How'd he used to do it?"

After a deep breath the other male began to talk. "He used to nibble on my earlobe and kiss around my neck and shoulders. When he was about to break he would lean his forehead on the back of my neck and squint really hard. He always kept a consistent, gentle pace and he always managed to slam real hard into my prostate towards the end. When it all got to be too much we'd sit down on the bench and he'd pull out and I'd turn around and face him. We'd just stare at each other for a little while before taking off our bands. He'd then ease back into me and give a few extremely rough thrusts and then we'd just burst."

Eren took all of these things to heart. He nibbled on his ear lobe and planted kisses around his neck and shoulders. The whole time Jean cried out for Marco but Eren didn't mind. It was all a part of their arrangement anyways.

Eren's thrusting began to get sloppy as he leaned into his neck, squinting hard. "Jean…I…shit Jean it's starting to hurt."

"Pull out."

Eren did as he was told. As Jean turned around Eren realized that this was the first time they looked into each other's eyes since Jean begged him to do this.

Without breaking eye contact Eren sat down on the little bench and motioned for Jean to sit in his lap. Jean complied and they sat, cocks occasionally brushing against each other as they panted in tandem.

"Hey…come here." Glossy-eyed Jean obeyed Eren's request. Eren leaned in and place an open mouthed kiss on Jean's lips. After a bit of prodding Jean reluctantly participated. Although his reluctance did not last long and soon caused him to melt further into the kiss as a determined hand found its way around both of their throbbing cocks. Slow, hard pumps.

"Shit….Eren!" The hand stopped abruptly.

"You…you didn't use his name…"

"Well you're not him, are you Jaegar?" This was the first bit off sass Eren had heard in weeks. He would have gladly retaliated if he weren't about to cry from the sheer build up inside of him.

"Just take off the fucking bands."

Jean chuckled and for once, willingly complied. Eren was back inside Jean and slamming into his prostate before either of them even knew what happened.

"Just..ha..a..a….few more."

"Fuck…f-fuck Eren!"

That was both of their breaking points. Ropes of cum were now shooting out of Jean's member and Eren's far neglected cock was currently filling the cavernous hole that is Jean's anus.

Eren was still ejaculating after Jean finished. It was beginning to spill out and drip down the two men's legs.

"Fucking ridiculous Jaegar."

"Not really since you withheld about three or four of my orgasms. I thought you wanted to suck me dry, hmm? That's what you claimed earlier." Eren worked out the last few spurts and gave Jean another good thrust before pulling out his slicked member. Ejaculate was still dripping down Jean's legs.

"At least we're in the showers."

Jean rolled his eyes and turned on the showerhead in an angry huff. Although he couldn't stay mad for long. Eren wrapped his arms around Jean from behind and held him.

"Jean, I'm really sorry about what happened. It shouldn't have been him. But please, come back to us."

After a few moments of silence Jean finally responded.

"I will…Thank you, Eren. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Eren was almost out of the shower when he remembered, "Oh and Jean, next time we do this," he motioned between the two of them. "We're doing it my way."

With that Eren was out of the showers before Jean could even think up a witty retort.


End file.
